It is well-known to provide an axle assembly for a bicycle such as a mountain bike. In a typical arrangement an axle assembly is provided for the front wheel and back wheel of the bicycle; each wheel provides a hub installed on the axle assembly and the wheel/hub rotates upon the axle. The axle assembly in use will support (as distributed) the weight of the bicycle and the rider and is expected to provide for reliable operation in the expected operating conditions and under the forces and loads anticipated in use (e.g. withstanding stresses without mechanical failure, without developing undue resistance for the rotating wheel/hub, etc.).
It is also known to provide an axle assembly configured to allow for convenience in the installation and removal of the wheel/hub. For example, it is known to provide an axle assembly with a so-called “quick-release” mechanism as the front wheel of the bicycle by which a wheel/hub can be installed and removed in a generally convenient manner (e.g. relatively quickly and easily). Such an axle assembly is intended to provide enhanced convenience for storage/transport and repair/maintenance of the bicycle, for example removal of a wheel to fit the bicycle into a smaller space for transport or when fixing or changing a tire/tube on the wheel.
The design of such an axle assembly for a bicycle involves to some extent a balancing of considerations such as weight and strength and simplicity as well as features that affect use/reliability and convenience of assembly/installation and total cost.